One Night
by Kitsune Shiro
Summary: ExT The gang is in high school and Tomoyo is having feelings for Eriol. What happens when one night leads to a new adventure?


**Disclaimer:** Tomoyo, Eriol, and all of their friends belong to Clamp and other companies, so please do not sue me… I'm a student and don't make that much money. However, some characters are of my creation.

Ok… so this is **my first fanfic**. Please be nice to me since I've never written anything before. It's been a while since I last saw CCS, so the **characters may seem a little OOC**. Please forgive me. (-) If you want me to continue… please review!

**History: **Sakura and the gang are in their senior year of high school and are all about 17 or 18. Eriol never left for England in my fanfic, and Tomoyo has fallen in love with him.

Chapter 1

Tomoyo brushed her long, silky black hair over her shoulder as she closed her locker. She looked at her watch and began to count the seconds.

"Three…two… one! Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as her best friend ran around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of her locker.

Sakura smiled as her shoulder length auburn hair settled to a stop, "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan! I almost didn't wake up this morning, but Kero-chan threw the alarm clock at my head."

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura gathered her books from her locker. Tomoyo had become use to the usual late arrival of Sakura. It has basically become tradition for the girl to never be on time. As soon as she was done, they walked to class and greeted their friends.

"Tomoyo-chan, should we do something tonight? After all, today is the Halloween. We should celebrate! How about the party at Rika-chan's house?" Sakura giggled as they entered their first period class.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and began to think about the last 18 years they had spent together as she sat down in her seat in the back corner. Of all her friends, Sakura was the only one who had really been there for her. But lately, Sakura was spending most of her time with her boyfriend Syaoran. Of course, Tomoyo was not jealous. In fact, she was happy for her and her happiness with Syaoran. She had once loved her dear cousin as a lover, but as she matured, she began to realize that it was really just a close love shared between cousins. There was someone else that she did wish to love as lovers. But that would always remain an unfulfilled wish.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" A voice said that woke Tomoyo from her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Eriol and Syaoran taking their seats behind her and Sakura. Syaoran gave a kiss to Sakura on her cheek and nodded his head in acknowledgment to Tomoyo.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said as she turned around to face the front of the class when the bell rang.

Sakura giggled and looked at Syaoran. They both knew that Tomoyo had feelings for Eriol. The slight blush on her face when he was around gave it away. It was senior year and she still hadn't revealed her feelings. This time, Sakura with the reluctant help of Syaoran would help push them together. And tonight would be the perfect night to start.

All through class, Tomoyo couldn't help but think of Eriol. Over the past few years, she had gotten to know him as they helped Sakura and Syaoran with the clow cards and new evils. She couldn't help but think about how his dark blue hair fell over his sapphire eyes that he kept behind his glasses. Oh how she wish she could stare at him forever. But he wasn't hers to look at. No, he belonged to Kaho, their teacher from grade school. Before Tomoyo could go back to paying attention to class, the bell had rung and class had ended.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed while she watched Tomoyo stare at her body before a mirror. They were in Sakura's house dressing up for the Halloween party.Tomoyo bit her bottom lip as she inspected her outfit, "Don't you think this is too much? Can't I wear something not as revealing?" 

"Relax Tomoyo-chan. You've always made costumes and outfits for me to where. Now it's time for me to pick something out for you. You need to have some fun," Sakura said as she came up behind her friend and gave her a big hug.

The raven-haired girl smiled faintly and inspected her costume again. She was nervous. Sakura had found a way to get her to dress up as a sexy angel for Halloween and she did not feel too comfortable.

Sakura smiled at her friend as she danced around her in her fairy costume that Tomoyo had made for her, "Hoe! I'm so excited! I really do hope that Syaoran-kun really likes my costume."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I made you a beautiful costume. Li-kun would be crazy not to love it!" Tomoyo said as she watched Sakura dance around the room with her auburn hair bobbing about.

"Really? Oh look! We're going to be late. Let's go Tomoyo-chan!"

And it was true. Sakura's outfit truly was beautiful. Tomoyo had managed to create a sparkling green dress with silver wings that made Sakura slightly resemble Tinker Bell.

* * *

Eriol stood next to Syaoran, who was waiting for Sakura to arrive. He frowned as he heard his descendent ramble on and on about his precious cherry blossom. If Sakura did not arrive soon, he was bound to stuff Halloween cookies down Syaoran's mouth just to shut him up.

"I know that my cute descendent loves his Sakura-chan greatly, but it would please me greatly if you would silence yourself," Eriol sighed as he interrupted Syaoran.

Syaoran growled at Eriol. Just as he was about to pounce on the blue- haired reincarnation, he spotted Sakura entering the room.

Eriol laughed as Syaoran's mouth dropped to the ground, "Ah, yes! Speaking of which… here she is."

"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun! Don't you love my costume? Tomoyo-chan made it for me. She spoils me so much," Sakura said as she twirled in front of the two.

Eriol was about to compliment her when he noticed a certain girl in the doorway, looking around nervously. Sakura and Syaoran nearly burst out laughing as they watched Eriol stare Tomoyo in her angel costume. He had never seen her wear anything as revealing as the little white bikini top and mini-skirt. To him, she looked like a beautiful angel fallen down from heaven.

Before he did embarrass himself before Tomoyo, Eriol turned back to the couple next to him, "I think I had better get another drink. Tell Daidouji-san that I said hi."

Sakura looked at Syaoran confused, "Will he be alright? I thought that this would push them together."

"I'm sure he will. But he's already had 3 drinks. Should I tell him that the drinks are spiked?"

"Ohayou Li-kun! Where did Hiiragizawa-kun go?" Tomoyo asked as she finally made it across the room.

Sakura looked at Syaoran before answering, "Eriol-kun went to get another drink, but he did say that you looked lovely."

Tomoyo smiled faintly wondering if she had anything to do with Eriol leaving so abruptly. Still biting her lip she turned back to the couple, "Oh well… that's alright. I must say that you look quite dashing, Li-kun."

Syaoran growled at Tomoyo as she laughed at his green tights. On Sakura's behalf, he was forced to wear a Peter Pan costume so that they would match together.

"Please Tomoyo-chan. I've already had to deal with Hiiragizawa-kun's teasing. Next year, I decide what I will be wearing as my costume."

Tomoyo continued to laugh as Sakura gently placed a hand on Syaoran to calm his anger. Watching Sakura lead a frowning Syaoran away, Tomoyo headed towards the punch table to get herself a drink.

As she was pouring herself a drink, a voice startled her, "Ah Daidouji-san, I see what you did with Sakura's costume. You do such a beautiful job."

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol dressed up in the costume that he wore back from the clow card days. She noticed that that his eyes seemed a bit dazed, but she made no further notice about it. "Good evening Hiiragizawa-kun! I hope you have been having a good time at Rika-chan's party."

Eriol gave Tomoyo a big smile, "Of course Daidouji-san. It has been a while since we've last spoken a real conversation. Come… let's go out to the balcony."

Tomoyo gave Eriol's retreating back a questioning look. She was not sure what was going on, but she followed him anyway. She did enjoy having deep, intellectual conversations with him.

After countless numbers of drinks, Tomoyo found herself loosening up and spending hours on the balcony with Eriol. Little did they know, Sakura and Syaoran were watching the two from behind a plant. After watching the two talk and laugh with each other, Syaoran lead Sakura away to let the couple have alone time.

* * *

Tomoyo found herself waking up to the sun shining in through the curtains. She yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth around her. She breathed in deeply and the scent of roses and spices filled her. Sitting up suddenly, Tomoyo opened her amethyst eyes and looked around. She did not recognize the room. Looking to her right, she saw the last person she would ever expect to see.

"Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered with such emotion after seeing her lover next to her in bed.

Just as she said this, Eriol shifted a little in the bed. Tomoyo's eyes opened bigger and she hurried and gathered her clothes and left the room before he woke up and realized what had happened.

((((((((((((...tbc...)))))))))))))

* * *

So what did you think… good or bad? Review and tell me. I would like to know since this is my first fanfic. It would help me with writing the next chapter. () 


End file.
